kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ceiling-Dee/''Archive1''
Damn it! What the hell just happened here?! I was looking at the Marx page on Villains Wiki then I clicked on the blue Nova link then I wind up here then decide to edit on this page and now look what happens! Unbeleveable! Unconceivable! Unthinkable! Un...whatever... I don't really care anymore at this point. \_/ ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! :Aren't you Ultimate? ::Wait a minute? Ultimate's on this site?! Why didn't anybody tell me that before wait... who the hell are you? And how do you know UltimateKirbyfan? ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! :::Yes, and your not a sock-puppet? Oh shi- sorry, I'll unban you... Multiple user battle Thought I'd just drop by. Though I don't really know who you are D: ---- Umbreon =P 21:19, 19 August 2009 (UTC) This... is... my... FRIEND!!! ~UltimateKirbyfan out! 18:18, 20 August 2009 (UTC) It's really not necessary to shout. :SHOUTING HELPS REMEMBER THINGS! ::I think he was trying to make a Sparta reference... I'm not sure... ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 17:06, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::THIS IS MADNESS! Madness? THIS IS ATHENS!!!!!!!!!!!! *insert very lame pun on 300 here* :::Sparta Overload. ::::Boom! Oh great! Now I've spontaneously combusted for no reason. Thanks a lot Ultimate! ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 23:37, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::::That wasn't Ultimate, that was me and my bazooka! =P ::::::*Pulls out bazooka loaded with nuclear missles*-- Eats bazzoka with 5 tons of salt R to the P to the Wyb :::::::*pulls out a star gun* Hasta la vista, babies. *KAPOW* headshot! FATALITY ::::::::all the fire by disappearing Hah! Missed! ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 00:20, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I wasn't aiming at you. I was aiming at those blasted heads you see behind you. ::::::::::*Pulls out Franklin Badge which reflects the attack back at Timson622222*.-- ::::::::::: (disappears into darkness) I'm out of this fight for now. I'll be an MC =P :::::::::::: O yea, and FYI, no godmoding. It ruins the fun. I'm not saying anyone is right now. pulls out a piece of pie. tremble beneath my pie! R to the P to the Wyb :Can I get those children with extra butter? Thanks. NOMNOMNOM fights are entertaining, as is a movie about Ants eating people after 5. Gamera. Movies. In. A. Freakin'. Row. *Sob* I'm traumatized! ::Summons hellhounds to eat Those who flee :::I didn't flee, I'm watching over the battle. I use Banisher to send the hellhounds crashing in the ground. ::::from above the clouds and charges up a massive beam consisting of electricity Eat this! HAHH!!! ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 02:32, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Mind if I join the fight? a storm cloud Impressed yet boys? I am Legend...ary!!! 02:39, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Hi guys! You know we're gonna need a place to do these battles in. I remember in villains wiki that they had a user battles page on their main page... but before we think about that let me join! Legend's storm cloud into two shotguns Heh heh! Make a move bitches! ULTIMATE KIRBYFAN ...OUT! 02:45, 23 August 2009 (UTC)